A Man of Enigma
by FluffyPurpleBunny
Summary: He hated Quidditch. Not that anyone would believe that. Then again, there was a lot that people did not know about the enigma that was Viktor Krum.
1. Chapter 1

Anti-Litigation Charm: All characters, settings, and so on are the property of J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from them save for the oppotunity to improve my own writing by building on what she has already created.

* * *

><p>He hated Quidditch.<p>

Of course, if he mentioned that to anyone, they would have assumed that he had been hit in the head by a bludger one too many times.

But then that was because most people believed that Viktor Krum's brain was as thick as his body. They assumed, the fools, that his high marks were either doctored to allow him to play on the Bulgarian National Quidditch team or simply the result of the fawning devotion of Headmaster Karkaroff.

There were times, though he was loathe to admit it to himself, that life would have been so much easier if he were simply another daft Quidditch player. The strain of trying to manage a full time career in the sport along with attending Durmstrang to finish his education overwhelmed him at times.

Though some people may have suggested quitting one or the other, it was simply not an option.

He loved transfiguration almost as much as he loved flying. Yes, he did love flying even if he didn't like Quidditch. And he refused to drop out of school because he wanted to be able to do what he was passionate about, wanted to be known for doing something more important than the Wronski Feint.

But there was something even more important, something he only acknowledged to himself in secret.

He didn't really hate Quidditch. No, because being a Seeker for the Bulgarian national team and traveling all over the world to compete in matches allowed him to pursue his real priority:

Being a Seeker for her.

* * *

><p>AN: This is the first fanfiction story that I have written. The Viktor/Hermione pairing is not one that I am familiar with, but while rereading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire I had an inspiration, so I decided to run with it. Any similarity to another author's work is purely coincidental.

In order to maintain the integrity of my work, I will not be reading any stories with Viktor and Hermione as the primary pairing. If you should notice any overlap between my and another author's work that concerns you, please send me a private message so that I can rectify the situation.

As a new writer, your feedback and reviews are critical. Please take the time to provide some constructive criticism. While I enjoy praise of my work as much as anyone, a critique will be more influential in my literary development.

On another note, I am looking for a beta to aide me in the writing process. Please send me a message if you are interested.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided to rewrite this chapter after realizing that this should be a story, a narrative, not a History of Magic essay. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The names of Viktor's parents are my own creation, though their physical descriptions are canon.

* * *

><p>"Wheee" cried the little boy as he raced his broom down the hallway.<p>

"Viktor, come back here!" yelled the dark haired, hook nosed man as he chased his son down the long, stone passageway of Pliska Castle.

But the boy careened on, disregarding his father's orders.

"Slow down, child." "Obey your father!" chimed in the voices of the portraits that lined the hallway.

*Smack*

Viktor's flight was cut short as he lost control of his broom and slammed into the wall. His pained cry echoed down the hall, drawing a beautiful, curly haired witch out of her room.

"Oh, sinŭt mi, how many times have ve told you not to fly your broomstick indoors?" crooned his mother, Milena, as she looked him over, checking him for broken bones and other injuries. "It looks like you have broken your arm."

"Ach, serves the child right. It vould be a fitting punishment, I am thinking, if he vere to have to heal the Muggle vay. It vill teach him not to take magic for granted. See son…"

"Da, tatko, I know, I know. 'Magic is a gift to vizards for the betterment of the people.' But tatko, if the Muggles can't know that ve are vizards, how can we use magic to help them?"

"Now, Viktor, you know that it is our duty as the descendents of the noble Khan Krum to protect and defend the commoners. Ever since he instituted the first written code to provide for the peasants, it has been the responsibility of the House of Krumov to guard the people of Bulgaria. Even though our role has changed since the introduction of the International Confederation of Wizards Statute of Secrecy in 1692, ve still do our duty to the people. Now ve just fulfill our responsibilities by working in national and international government, rather than working directly vith the Muggles," lectured Ivan, the hook nosed man.

"Tatka, that is all vell and good, but vhat do you expect me to do vith no friends nearby to play vith? Vhy can't ve live in Serdica like most other vizards?" complained Viktor.

"Now Viktor," said his father sternly, "how many times do ve haff to discuss this? Khan Krum built this castle specifically for our family, and as the župan, it is my birthright and my obligation to live here vith my family, as it vill one day be yours. Besides, you can always play vith your cousins. Now go to your room."

"Da, tatka," replied Viktor.

"Oh Ivan," said Viktor's mother after Viktor left the hall. "Vhen are ve going to tell him the truth. Ve cannot keep him isolated here forever. In just a few years he vill be going to Durmstrang."

"I know, Milena," said Ivan. "I vill think of something."

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you think! I appreciate all feedback.<p> 


End file.
